My Sweet Valentine Treat
by DayDrEaMiNg-child
Summary: Ren got a lot of chocolate for Valentines Day, even though he doesn't really need that much. Actually, all he really wants is Horohoro. But does his secret love want him too? (WARNING: YAOI and LEMON) [RenHoro,AU]


Dreamer: Ok, I know it's a lame title but I really couldn't think of anything. I just thought I'll write a Valentine's fic for Ren and Horohoro. So here it is

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Shaman King

WARNING: Yaoi and LEMON. Don't read if you don't like

**MY SWEET VALENTINE TREAT**

The bell rang to end Funbari High School and students rushed out of doors to the campus. One boy of golden eyes and a one-spike hair style slowly went through the crowd. Though on the outside he looked calm with his eyes closed, inwards he was irritated. All around him, not just the students but just about every passer-by's, were couples. All holding hands, cuddling, and kissing making it obvious of their relationship to the world. Everywhere the boy turned, they were there. And it wasn't just the people. Just about all the stores were majorly decorated with pink, white, red, cupids, and hearts. And chocolate stores were packed with girls buying for their boyfriends and crush. Indeed it's February 14th, also known as Saint Valentine's Day. _Speaking of chocolate..._ Ren thought and went into his apartment. He placed a large bag on the table and from inside little boxes tumbled out.

"What exactly am I suppose to do with all this" He made a light sigh and stared at the chocolates. He wasn't really a big fan for chocolate, and even if he was he wouldn't be able to stuff himself with this many. Even if all those girls took time for him, honestly it was troublesome. It's bad enough he had to break many hearts today, and now get rid of their presents. But not wanting to put food to waste, he decided to give them away. And he knew who would like such a _gift_. He pulled out this cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello" A voice came up after a few rings.

"It's me."

"Hey Ren. What's up"

"Did you get any chocolate"

"A lot actually. Bet you did too. Why you ask"

"Want some more? I don't have much of a sweet tooth."

"Sure, you heart breaker. But I'm goin' out with my friends tonight so can I go over later"

"Yeah whatever, I'll be home."

"Alrite thanks." Horohoro hung up his phone and so did Ren. Ren sat on a chair and leaned back, staring distantly at a chocolate. He never had anything to do with this day but to recieve chocolates and break hearts. Never more and never less. And like Ren, Horohoro was also one to recieve many hearts and reject them. It made Ren think if Valentine's day has anything to do with the bluenette. _Does he want more like I do?_

Obviously Ren kept his feelings for Horohoro to himself. Though he's known for his arrogance, pride, and confidence he saw no chance to win Horohoro. With Valentine's as proof, you can tell that the Ainu is popular. But each year and time, each girl would be turned down. So it could be guessed that he's looking for a certain kind of person or already has someone in his heart. _So what're the odds that I'm the lucky one?_ Ren asked himself inwardly. He sat up and shook his head, telling himself that he's went through this too many times before. He pushed the chocolates and the thought out of the way and began on his homework.

-HOURS LATER-

Night settled in a long time ago, but still buzzed with couples. Ren sat in his balcony and watched the walking crowd below him. By each passing minute he got more aggravated. _Where's that baka!_ He thought and growled. Horohoro still hasn't come to take those chocolates and Ren waited even after he was long done with his homework. It's not really a big deal but for some reason it felt like it. They didn't make plans, all he had to do was give chocolate. But deep inside, he was looking forward to Horohoro's visit. Ren made a sigh, feeling stupid for feeling like he was a stood up date. But right when he was about to give up, the door bell rang. He jolted up and ran to the door. When he opened it, Horohoro stood with an apologetic smile.

"Gome, I didn't mean to come this late."

"Exactly _what _do you do with your friends this late" Ren asked irritatedly and let Horohoro in. They went into the living room and Horohoro found the bag of chocolates.

"Look I'm sorry I made you wait, alright"

"Hn, you're lucky I didn't have anything planned."

"Yeah yeah." Horohoro waved a hand to throw off the subject. He looked at each chocolate, eyes sparkling with delight.

"Hey, can I just eat these now? I wanna make some fruit chocolate fondue."

"Don't make a mess." Ren said reluctantly, though he was really happy that Horohoro is staying. Horohoro made a wide grin and went into the kitchen. Ren sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. After some time, Horohoro was back in the living room with a pot of melted chocolate and some fruits. He sat next to Ren and licked his chocolate covered fingers. From the corner of his eyes, Ren watched him and tried hard to hold back blush as he was getting excited. Horohoro turned to him and held out a chocolate covered banana.

"Want some"

"N-no, I d-don't want any."

"You don't know what you're missing." Horohoro said and took the banana into his mouth. Ren turned away from him, unable to hold back the redness of his face as he was getting ideas. The whole time of watching TV together, Ren tried with all his power to control himself from his excited mind. And after some hours where Horohoro still had some chocolate left, he looked at his watch.

"Shit! Mom and Dad are gonna kill me" Horohoro groaned and closed his eyes. He looked at Ren with a plea of help in his eyes.

"Ren, can I call my parents and just tell them I'm stayin here for the night? _Please?_" Ren let out a sigh and gave a nod of approval. Horohoro smiled gratefully and took the phone to call his house. Ren really didn't mind Horohoro's stay. Though he lived with his parents, they were always gone for a business trip, and Jun moved out quite some time ago. Having his friend there would make the house seem less empty than usual. Besides, he didn't want him to go out when it's so late. It made him shudder just to think what may happen.

"Thanks Ren, I owe you one." Horohoro said when he was done with the phone. Ren nodded and got on his feet.

"I'll be in the shower. You might as well make yourself comfortable." With that said, Ren went into the shower room. It was really an excuse to hide his blush since he couldn't hold it back. The thought of just the two of them together for a whole night brought ideas to his mind. But he decided to take a shower since he was already there.

-AFTER THE SHOWER-

Ren opened the door to the shower room and steam burst out with him. He regret leaving the heater on in the house, feeling burned in the oven. He decided to not wear a shirt and walked into the living room in just his pants. When he went in, he stopped short at the door way. On the couch was Horhoro sound asleep with the bowl of chocolate in his hand. Ren blushed a bit at how cute he looked and came to stand next to him for a better look. He looked so innocent and pure. But from the bowl of chocolate, he remember the ideas he had earlier and his heart skipped a beat. He roughly ran his fingers through his hair, unable to believe what he was thinking. But the more he stared at his sleeping love, the more he felt the urge to take advantage of his vulnerable state. He knelt down next to him and his eyes fell on the lips. He noticed that it still had some chocolate on it. Ren swallowed hard and subconciously crawled over Horohoro on his hands and knees. _Just a little..._ He thought desperately, wanting to taste the sweetness so bad. Unable to help it, he licked the chocolate off the lips. But that only made the urge worse and he leaned down to capture Horohoro's soft and warm lips. For that moment, not knowing how long, he savored the taste. When he rose again and looked down at the bluentte, open dark eyes stared back.

Ren's faced turned red as there was silence between them. He couldn't believe the situation, the position they were in. Horohoro probably thinks he's being raped. But the Ainu smiled. He was never able to read Ren. But right now the Chinese has his guards down and he could read him completely through his golden eyes. And he spoke in what was almost a whisper.

"I wanted you so much for so long, Ren."

"You...did" Ren asked and Horohoro slowly nodded. And that's when Ren was able to read Horohoro too. He was always able to read him, or at least that's what he thought. But somehow the bluenette was able to hide his feelings for him, having the same reasons of fear as Ren. And Horohoro sat up and wrapped his arms around Ren's waist. Ren also snaked his arms around him, and gently pressed their lips. He licked it a bit, demanding entrance. Horohoro opened his mouth and felt Ren's tongue enter and explore it. While their tongues flicked and danced with each other, both were busy stripping each other of their clothes until they were down to their boxers.

They parted for air, and while still holding on to each other, Ren guided Horo to the dinning table. He lay the bluenette down and stooped above him. Horohoro smiled and Ren smirked, both eyes lustful. Ren leaned down and they kissed again, though more hungrily, and the Chinese took the Ainu's hands and their fingers interwined. Ren moved the hands above Horo's head, and rose up again, looking at the position he was in.

"Like what you see" Horohoro asked, not afraid to show off his stretched out body.

"Very." Ren answered, loving the site. He studied every muscle line, the milky skin, the beautiful form. All so sexy and begged for him. And the thought that Horohoro was all his made him feel greatly possessive. He took the bandana from Horohoro's head and tied his wrists to a chair. He leaned down and lightly kissed him. Feeling welcomed, Horohoro tried to kiss back harder but Ren parted away. Being held down, Horohoro's head fell back and he groaned from the tease. But Ren made a playful smile, obviously enjoying the control he had. He licked his ear, and moved to the neck, nipping here and there. When he reached the lower part of the neck, he sucked on it and made a mark. His finger tips ran down to his chest and played with his nippples while he nipped at the collar bone. He worked his lips and tongue to his chest, grazing around and sending pleasure to Horo's nerves. As he grazed, his talented hands covered every inch of his body and moved down until one of them came under the boxers. With no hesitation, it massaged the erection.

"Like that" Ren asked though he knew the answer from the way Horohoro narrowed his eyes and slightly opened his mouth. He whimpered when he stopped a moment to remove the boxers. But again, Ren took the hardened member but pumped it more gently and softly. The tease tortured Horohoro, filling him with heat as the thumb stroked him slowly. Each gentle touch increased the heat that the bluenette felt like he could explode any second. He moaned loudly as Ren continued, giving the Chinese a sign that he was doing a good job. He gave a lick to the tip, and the Ainu bit down on his lip, hating but at the same time enjoying the treatment.

"Ren..." He breathed.

"Hm"

"Please..." Horo begged as he wanted more. He _needed _more.

"What? You want something" Ren answered to Horohoro by going even slower and softer, plunging the Ainu into more yearning.

"Ren...please_...PLEASE"_ Horohoro begged even more, as his erection ached. The Chinese smirked at his fun but now decided that wanted to taste Horo. He ran his finger tips down the bluenette's back, causing him to shiver, down to his legs and took him by the knees. He opened his legs and licked his lips with a devious smirk. He leaned in and slowly took the pulsating shaft into his mouth.

"Ah...Ren, Ren" Horohoro gasped and arched his back off the table. Ren's tongue flicked and licked, sending a sensational surge of ecstacy through Horohoro. The Ainu tried to thrust himself deeper, but Ren held his knees careful not to let him go too hard. But the bluenette was more delicious than he had ever imagined and he wanted more. He brought Horo in deeper as he thrusted until he was completely in. Ren closed his eyes and sucked even harder, making Horohoro's legs tremble.Horohoro could feel that he was almost at his peak. Ren could also tell from the whispery panting he could hear from the bluenette and the fast thrusting that got faster. Closer and closer...

"Ah! Gods" Horohoro threw his head back and screamed when he felt himself spew. He panted and gasped for air, and stopped moving all together. Ren slowly dragged his mouth away, careful to take in all the cum into his mouth. He let go of Horohoro's legs and they both panted. Ren turned around and saw the bowl of chocolate on the couch. He decided to have some treat afterall.

He brought the bowl and dipped a hand in. He slid his chocolate covered hand over Horohoro, covering chocolate on his chest up his neck and to his mouth. Horohoro sucked on the fingers and licked the chocolate off of the hand and gave a last lick when done. Ren also leaned down and licked the sweet candy off of Horohoro's chest. He moved his tongue to the neck, and worked his way to the lips and gave a kiss. He then finally untied his wrists. The Ainu slowly sat up, smiling with a dazed expression. Ren looked just as dazed and smiled too. Horohoro finally freed, quickly captured Ren and kissed him as hard and passionately as he can despite how weak he felt. When parted, he spoke.

"Damn...Next time, I'm on top." Ren made a light laugh and kissed his lover.

"We need to go to bed. We're lucky my parents won't be home and there's no school tomorrow." Horohoro laughed too and climbed off the table after Ren. They got into their boxers and didn't even bother to wear anything else. They went to Ren's room to his bed. Ren comfortably fitted his head below Horohoro's chin and they fell asleep.

-OWARI-

Daydreamer: Finally finished. I hope this is good enough for Valentines. Reviews of criticism and opinions are always welcome of course. Thank you for reading, and Happy Valentines Day.


End file.
